Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for controlling a camera on the mobile terminal using hand gestures.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. The terminal is also implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception etc., for example.
Further, many users now use the camera included on their smart phone to take pictures and then share the pictures with other smartphone users. However, because the mobile terminal is small in size, it is often difficult to operate the menu options related to controlling the camera functions.